


Day 4: Fluff

by Kazduit



Series: Steter Week 2014 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Foot Massage, M/M, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter at home after a long stressful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a day late. But I completely forgot to post yesterday.

Five years of chasing after supernatural bad guys and you think Stiles would get used to the running. But no after spending the last three hours tracking a rogue wendigo in the preserve Stiles flops on the couch in heap, his muscles on fire and his feet pulsing. “I am never doing that again!” Stiles shouts into the cushions. 

“That’s what you always say and you’re still always the first one to take off after the bad guy.” Peter says walking around the kitchen. Stiles hears the water running and then Peter’s picking up his legs and sliding underneath them. “Here, wash the blood off your face.” 

Stiles flips over and takes the rag from Peter’s outstretched arm. The cold rag feels good against his skin but it’s when Peter pushes against the soles of his feet with his thumbs that Stiles let’s out a moan. “Oh my god do that again.” Peter laughs as he slips Stiles’s socks off and once again digs into the sore muscles of Stiles’ feet. “Oh Peter, it feels so good.” Stiles moans

“Keep that up and the neighbours are going to think we’re having sex.” Peter says. He moves onto the toes, delving in-between and rubbing the pads between his fingers.

“Play your cards right and we just mighhhht. Oh my god.” Stiles moans as Peter presses into his heels. Stiles squeezes his eyes shut as he moans and Peter laughs at the face he makes. Stiles frowns at him and starts kicking his feet wildly. Peter stops laughing when he comes close to hitting some precious property. 

“I’m sorry you just looked adorable.” Peter says. He puts Stiles’ feet down and leans over Stiles.

“I hate you.” Stiles says but his frown wavers. Peter smiles and leans down to kiss his nose.

“No you don’t, you love me. C’mon let’s go to bed and I’ll give you a back massage too.” Peter promises. Stiles smiles and reaches up to kiss Peter’s nose too.

“Mmm. I knew there was a reason I married you.” They both smile. Peter reaches under Stiles and the next minute he’s lifting Stiles up to carry him bridal style up the stairs. Stiles squawks when he’s picked up but then wraps his arms around Peter’s neck when he recovers from the surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> me: miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and Comments make the world go round. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
